Suppressors or silencers (referred to herein as “suppressors”) are used to reduce the amount of noise and/or muzzle flash emitted from a firearm upon firing. Typically, suppressors are constructed with an array or stack of cone shaped thin-walled baffles. This assembly creates a complicated pathway designed to redirect and slow explosive gases escaping from the barrel of the firearm while the projectile travels through freely.
Because the suppressor baffles are stacked together they generally require high precision with respect to their mating surfaces. Further, they need to be constructed of material that can withstand the heat and pressure that they are exposed to during use. Materials of construction of conventional baffles are stainless steel, nickel base alloys, and titanium.
Conventional forming routes for suppressor baffles include (i) machining or (ii) casting followed by machining.